Pain and Pleasure: Chapter 1
by mailbox765
Summary: For mature audiences only. this is a graphiv lemon. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for mature readers only. It's a lemon, and it's pretty graphic if you ask me. I still think it's good.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Turn for the Best? What's Going On?

Leiko was walking down a gravel path to her small house after hunting. "My catch was better than expected. I got enough meat to last me the rest of the week." She said to herself with a bunch of animal hides strung over her shoulder. She had gotten into a habit of talking to herself to lose the feeling of being alone.

As she neared her house, she had a small feeling she was being followed but decided to ignore it. Her large cat ears perked a little as she heard faint footsteps behind her so she quickened her pace. As she went faster, so did the person behind her. _'Damn it, looks like I've got a stalker.' _She broke out into a run to lose whoever was following her. She turned many corners and ran down many streets but still could not lose her stalker. _'Man, this son of a bitch is determined.'_ She kept running blindly in the dark until she found herself in a dead end. "Damn it; guess I've no choice but to fight."

She set down the animal hides she was carrying and drew her sword as she faced her stalker. The footsteps slowed and a handsome man with long, black hair and yellow eyes appeared before her. He walked toward her calmly and with an annoying smirk on his face that was really starting to piss Leiko off. "What're you smiling about?" She spat.

He chuckled a little, for some reason he found her anger amusing. "I'm just happy to finally meet you face to face, Leiko. You see, I've been admiring you from afar for many years now. Watching you, studying you, and you've seemed to strike my interest."

"So basically, you're a freak?" She answered in attempt to insult him.

He seemed unfazed, instead he laughed which made Leiko growl in anger. "I've always admired your cruel sense of humor, but what I mainly love about you are your beautiful assets." He walked in front of her and he stroked her face. She flinched slightly but did not break away from him.

For some unknown reason, she could not find the strength to kill this man. It seemed to her that she was lost in his charm toward her. She dropped her sword to the ground and it made a loud clang when the metal hit the stone ground. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and he licked her neck. She couldn't help but let out a small moan of delight.

He moved one of her sleeves off her shoulder and started to kiss her exposed skin. He moved her kimono even farther down until her chest was completely exposed. He lightly kissed the top of her breast. She moaned a little louder in delight. Never before had she felt someone treat her so tenderly. He moved behind her and went back to kissing her neck. Leiko felt a burst of excitement inside of her. The man stopped kissing her suddenly and she waited for him to start again, but instead he struck the back of her neck with his hand. She felt to the ground and the last thing she remembered seeing was him hovering over her with that crooked smirk on his face. She slowly closed her eyes and she passed out.

Hours later…

Leiko woke up and realized that she was not at her own home, instead she was in a big room with a king sized bed that had black and red velvet pillows and a fluffy red velvet cover. It took a while to realize what happened last night. She shot straight up and felt a searing pain in her neck. She quickly moved her hand to the back of her throbbing neck. When she looked down at herself she realized that she was completely nude, but she knew that the man from before had done nothing more to her. It's just one of those things you know.

Her ears twitched a little as she heard soft dainty footsteps coming towards her door. When the door opened, she quickly covered herself with her blanket. The door opened all the way and a maid with curled brown hair was carrying a tray with tea cups on it. When she noticed Leiko she almost dropped the tray. "A thousand apologies miss, I had no idea you were awake." She bowed to her and hurried out of the room. Leiko heard the door lock when the maid left. She got out of the bed she was in and opened a nearby closet. Inside were beautiful silk kimonos. She grabbed one at random; it was a short pink one covered in sakura petals. Now she was dressed but, unfortunately, she still had no underwear.

She knew the door was locked, and there were no windows in the room. She went back and sat on the velvet bed. She was thinking of a plan to escape when she heard familiar footsteps. The door's locked clicked and the man from before came in. He a cool air around him and he walked with a certain calmness. He walked toward Leiko and stroked her face.

She quickly swatted his hand away from her with anger in her movement. "Cute." He said to her. "Your tough you put on in order to conceal your loneliness." He explained.

She grunted in disgust at him. He smiled and stared at her breasts. She hissed at him, revealing her cat like fangs. He laughed a little and titled Leiko's chin upward so she into his eyes. He licked his lips at the sight of the fearful look on Leiko's face.

He leaned into kiss her. He tried to part her lips with his tongue but she wouldn't open her mouth. He reached into her kimono and pinched her nipple. She opened her mouth in a yelp of pain which let him move his tongue inside mouth, she tried to push away but his hold on her was too strong. The farther she went into the kiss, the more she seemed to enjoy it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away from the kiss and said in a whisper, "By the way, my name is Lucian." He started to move his cold over her inner thigh. He moved his index and middle finger to her clit and stuck them inside her. She let yelp of pain and surprise. It hurt her the first few seconds but then it was more pleasure than pain. (That's not where the title came from) He then moved a third finger inside her.

She was blushing madly with pleasure at the new feeling she was now experiencing. Lucian removed his fingers from inside her and moved his head to her clit. She legs open wider as licked her, and he stuck his tongue inside her. She moaned his name as she started removing Lucian's clothing. He started to kiss her lips again and she got a small taste of herself. He removed the top half of her kimono and bit her breast, causing it to bleed. He licked up the blood that was emitting from the puncture wounds.

As he licked up the blood, Leiko saw that Lucian's canine teeth weren't the average size of a human's teeth. Lucian saw the horrified look on her face. "I wondered when you would notice."

"You're a… a vampire?" She asked horrified.

"Yes and no. You see, I'm a dhampir, half vampire half human. I have all the strengths of a vampire, but all the immunities of a human. Unlike full vampires, I'm not harmed by holy water, and a vampire getting harmed by the sun is just a myth. Dhampirs aren't nocturnal, but into bats. Not to mention if I was to bite your neck right now, nothing more would happen than for you to lose a bit of blood." He started removing the rest of Leiko's kimono. "But we'll finish talking about this later." He pushed her down on the bed she was laying on her back.

He positioned himself above her. She was blushing heavily, so Lucian laughed. "Sh-shut up." She said embarrassed at being laughed at and being completely exposed.

Lucian rose up a bit and spread Leiko's legs. She knew what was to be expected so she finished undressing Lucian. He then began to thrust himself inside her so quick that she yelped. Her body didn't expect it so it threw her off guard. It took a while to get used to his size because he was so big.

He began pumping in and out of her and now her expression was of sheer pleasure, and she was on the verge of ecstasy. When he stopped he lay on his back and grabbed Leiko by the top of her head. He moved her so that her face was in front of his manhood. "Suck it." He told her.

She opened her mouth and put his throbbing manhood inside. She began sucking it and she licked it gently with her tongue which made him moan. She didn't know why this felt so good to him, but she only did as she was told.

He let out a louder moan and he ejaculated into her mouth. "Swallow." He told her, so she did. He then pushed her back so she was lying on her stomach. He started pumping into her ass.

She let out a scream and she clutched the pillow. Tears streamed down her face and she was sweating. The pain was enormous now and it was hard to bear any longer. "Lucian, please stop, it hurts." She said weakly.

He stopped and got up, and he got a rope out from the bedside table next to them. Leiko sat up and Lucian went behind her, and he tied her wrists together. "There."

"No… what're you…" She started

"Aren't you scared now that you're tied up and can't resist?" He moved his arm under her leg and moved his hand to her clit. He rubbed it a little. "It seems here you got a little more sensitive than usual too."

"No." He inserted his finger into her and she orgasmed. "Nhaan."

She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "That expression is fine. Keeping your voice down and pretending you're not enjoying it is way too tempting."

'_Lucian is mean.' _She thought to herself.

"You've had enough for one night; I think we'll stop for now." He untied her wrists and frenched her. He kissed roughly until she pulled away to take a breath. "You should rest until morn, so you'll have more stamina tomorrow for the party." He redressed and left the room before locking the door.

'_What did he mean by for one night? Did he mean that this is going to happen again?' _Leiko's eyes were heavy and she was tired. _'I hope so.' _Never had she felt such excitement before and it wore her out. She wondered what the future held for her then she drifted off to sleep.

Morning…

When she woke up she realized how sticky she was from her sweat and orgasm. She soon heard the familiar dainty footsteps of the maid from before, the lock clicked in place and the maid entered with a tray of dishes. "Good morning, Miss. I brought you breakfast." Leiko had been sleeping on her kimono so she slipped it on.

The maid set the trays in front of Leiko. "Thank you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Guinifer." She answered with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name." Leiko said out of nowhere.

"Thank you. No one has ever told me that before." She lifted the lid to reveal a stack of pancakes with strawberries on them. There was a glass of orange juice in the corner.

"I'm Leiko. By the way, why am I here?" She asked and took a sip of orange juice.

"You are Master's new pet." She answered while avoiding Leiko's eyes.

"Pet!?" She almost choked. "What do you mean by 'pet' exactly?"

"You belong solely to Master Lucian, no other may claim you. He basically controls you now." She said sadly.

"Tch, that bastard." She growled.

"Please do not try to escape; I can not stand to see another girl lose her life." She pleaded.

"There were others before me?" She asked in hope to find answers.

"I apologize; I should not have said anything." Guinifer's green eyes showed sadness in them. "Could you please not ask Master Lucian about it? He has a temper." She warned.

"I won't ask him." She assured.

The door opened behind them and Lucian stepped in. "Guinifer."

She turned to him and bowed. "I apologize Master Lucian; I was just about to leave."

"First I need to speak with you." He said and his gaze drifted to Leiko. "You should eat you breakfast before it gets cold, Guinifer worked very hard to prepare this beautiful meal." He turned to Guinifer. "I believe you just received a compliment."

She flinched and bowed again. "Th-thank you Master."

"I still need to talk to you outside." He said coolly.

"Yes sir." Guinifer followed him out the door and closed it. Leiko started eating her breakfast as Guinifer and Lucian talked outside.

'_What's her trip?' _Leiko asked herself after she ate the rest of her pancakes and washed them down with orange juice. _'She's hiding something.'_

Guinifer stepped back inside. "Please follow me, Miss." She said.

Leiko set her tray aside and got up. "Where to?"

"Master said that you require a bath." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"That pervert isn't going to do it himself?" Leiko growled.

She didn't answer that. "Please follow me, Miss."

"My name isn't 'Miss', it's Leiko. And why are you acting so different?"

"I am not allowed to address someone of higher class that I serve by their first name. Master said that I am not allowed to converse with a Mistress of Master as an equal."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem talking with me. If anything, you're a higher class than me."

"Master says that you are of higher stature than I, so I mustn't think of you as an equal."

"What if I thought of you as my equal?"

"I apologize, but your thought of us as equals could never be. Like it or not, we are far more different. You will now always be of higher stature than I."

'_How could I be of higher stature than anyone, if I've lived at the bottom of the chain for so long?' _Leiko asked herself grimly.

* * *

**Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. My fingers are going to fall off from writing so much. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this pervy peice of writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

w00t, Chapter 2. Yay.

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Not What it Seems to Be

Leiko followed Guinifer out of the room; it was the first time she had to leave. She didn't try to escape for Guinifer had asked her not to, and she didn't want to betray her. The wooden floors were covered with red velvet; on the walls were lit candelabras with glass formed around them to prevent a fire. Many gothic paintings of black-winged angles lined the walls, the paintings were a very depressing sight, they were not at all beautiful, but demonic. Something about the black-winged angels made Leiko shiver, like she was standing in front of an open window in winter.

Farther down the hall were portraits of men. They all had a certain resemblance to the other, whether it was their pale skin or their yellow eyes. Leiko noticed one of the portraits in particular, that person was different in many ways. All the other men in the portraits seemed related, but this man didn't seem to have a relation.

This man had short blond hair, blue eyes, and something about him was familiar. The names on the other portraits were in another language, but this one was in plain English. It read, 'Aereolous Brunell'

Leiko gasped as her head suddenly started pounding. She closed her eyes and saw a flash in her mind. A small girl with black hair and white cat ears was shouting happily. "Daddy!" She was reaching up to him.

The man, presumably her father, picked her up. "Haa, that's my little Kitten." Her father had been the man in the picture. "Soon you won't be little anymore, and then you'll be my big Kitten."

Leiko opened her eyes, her head was still pounding and she was dizzy. 'Who's Kitten? I've heard that name before, but where?' She swayed a little

"Miss? Are you alright? Are you ill?" Guinifer asked frantically.

Leiko looked around in vane, her vision was too blurred. "Guin…i…fer?" Her legs collapsed under her and she fell back as she lost consciousness.

Later…

The vision replayed in her head. The small girl with black hair and white cat ears was shouting happily. "Daddy!" She was reaching up to him.

"Haa, that's my little Kitten. Soon you won't be little anymore, and then you'll be my big Kitten."

She saw a blade flash by and the man was now laying a puddle of his own blood. A shadow stood over him with a sword in hand; it lingered there for a while and turned away without saying anything. But Kitten was no where now.

"**NOOOOO!!!"** Leiko regained consciousness and shot straight up. She was panting and covered in a cold sweat. She was back in her bead.

"Are you alright?" A man's velvety voice asked.

She turned to him, it was Lucian. "You tell me." He shrugged. "What the hell just happened to me?"

He got up from the wall he was leaning on and walked toward Leiko with his hands in his pockets. "Guinifer said that you fainted when you saw the portrait of Aereolous. You didn't respond when she asked if you were alright, and, before long, you fainted."

"I had a vision of him and a girl named Kitten, she called him daddy. After I passed out, I saw it again but it ended when Aereolous was in a puddle of blood." She placed her hand on her forehead. "Who are they?

"I don't know too much about them, but they are Aereolous Brunell and his daughter Kitten Brunell.

"Are they still alive?"

"No, Aereolous was murdered six years ago."

"What about Kitten?"

"Same, but her body wasn't found. Everyone presumed that Aereolous had no children. His wife, Clara, was accused of the murder and was executed."

"Did she really kill them?"

"Not likely. We'll finish talking about this later; right now you still need a bath." He smirked.

Leiko blushed. "I'd rather go alone."

"That's not an option. I can't have you try and escape." He offered his hand as support to help her up, she took his hand. "We have only a few hours before the guests arrive for the party and I want you ready by then."

She walked in front of Lucian and faced him. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and she looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her back. She opened her mouth and Lucian moved his tongue in it. He let his tongue explore over every bit of her mouth before they both pulled away. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Dunno, I just had a huge urge to kiss you." She was blushing more now as she huddled against him with her hands and head resting on his chest.

He uttered a small laugh. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"What?"

"Do you expect me to believe that you've had a sudden change of heart? I know you still hate me." He lifted Leiko's face so she was looking at him.

"How could you tell?" She frowned.

"You know nothing of seduction, yet I've fallen for you. Your kiss lacked passion, it was dull." He walked away from her a little and turned to face her again. "If you truly wanted me, your actions would've been different."

"If you've fallen for me, why would you need to question my actions if you were to benefit from them?" Leiko asked. She wasn't sure why Lucian would've passed up that opportunity.

"You were unable to seduce me because your feelings are confusing you. A person's ability to seduce comes from love; you have to have experienced it in order to fully understand how to pick at someone's mind." He paused. "Also, people who have experienced love for the first time might not be able to recognize it. Once someone's recognized it, it triggers more knowledge of emotion." He smirked. "You've experienced love, you've given love to me, and you've received it. You just don't realize it."

"Yeah, I'm in love with you. Kidnapping me and rapping me is a total turn on." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't rape you; you had sex with me of your own free will. You would've struggled to get away if you didn't want to be with me, but you allowed me to take your virginity, my sweet." He stroked her cheek. "Now let's get you your bath."

Bathroom…

As to be expected, the bathroom was large and fancy. There was a white sink; the toilet was in another part of the bathroom, fresh towels, soap, and a Jacuzzi sized bath. Lucian ran some hot water and a bit of cold water so it wouldn't be scolding. "Go ahead, get undressed." He said.

Leiko doubted that he'd leave, so she undressed. She didn't feel too shy about it because he had already seen her body. After she finished, she noticed Lucian staring at her. "What?"

"You have the loveliest body; I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday." He said with a smile.

She blushed. "You too." She murmured, avoiding his eyes.

"If that's what you think, then I don't suppose it's fair for you to have all the glory. Don't you think?" Leiko nodded as she approached him and removed his clothes. They both stepped into the bath and Lucian turned off the water. He waded toward Leiko and sat next to her. "Leiko?"

"Yes?" She had her eyes closed as she relaxed in the pleasantly warm water.

"What do you… think of yourself?" He asked without looking at her.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at her reflection in the water. "I am… imperfect, a failure at life. My life means nothing to anyone."

"That's not true. You mean a lot to me, you're the perfect woman in my eyes."

"Lucian…" She huddled up against him, her hands on his shoulders and her head resting on his chest. "…Thanks." She whispered as her tears leaked down her face.

Lucian put his arms around her and rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead, and rested his chin on top of her head. "It's the truth." He whispered. He whispered something else that sounded like, "I love you." But no one could be sure.


End file.
